


【All Seb】奶香四溢（漏奶文学）

by Pakeduo



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakeduo/pseuds/Pakeduo
Summary: 漏奶文学极度OOC，3P预警，主445和185，但是…其实是个all海王调查的姐妹篇。看好预警！今天我决定不做人。只有这一次！！！我再不会写这种东西了！！！
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel, Heikki Huovinen/Sebastian Vettel, Jenson Button/Sebastian Vettel, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lance Stroll/Sebastian Vettel, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel, Mick Schumacher/Sebastian Vettel, Sebastian Vettel/Mark Webber, Sebastian Vettel/Torger "Toto" Wolff
Kudos: 6





	【All Seb】奶香四溢（漏奶文学）

一场常规的排位赛结束，Sebastian推掉了所有采访，裹着宽松的外套，匆匆忙忙回了Motorhome。

他喜欢大一号的衣服。赛车服，T恤，夹克，卫衣，对外宣称不在乎衣着外貌。

可事实上…

Sebastian一上车就脱下了外套，伴随着难以抑制的喘息，贴身的白色T恤胸口湿了一大块。

该死的，他又涨奶了。

他第一次发现自己的特殊体质是2010年的阿布扎比，拿下世界冠军之后疯狂的庆祝，香槟，呐喊，他们狂欢了一整夜。天色渐白时，胸口一阵刺痛让Sebastian清醒，他不以为然地想翻身继续睡，然而一阵酥麻感伴随着浓厚的奶味儿钻进鼻腔。新科世界冠军慌张地脱下T恤，只见胸口淌下白色的液体。

这个秘密一瞒就是十年。

这十年里Sebastian逐渐发现了规律，每当他兴奋起来，胸口就会不由自主地分泌奶水。这对一个赛车手实在是太糟糕了，毕竟时速300km/h的速度行驶在赛道上，肾上腺素不由自主地刺激着Sebastian。练习赛他还能稍微控制一下自己，排位赛和正赛简直是灾难。

他时常超车的同时胸口发涨，奶水浸湿白色紧身衣的触感让人脸红心跳。一场比赛下来他像刚刚被操过一样几乎软倒在车里，可还是要坚持着下车，庆祝，上领奖台，接受采访。

有时车组的工作人员太激动，会把他紧紧抱在怀里，那时候Sebastian清楚地感觉到，随着收紧的怀抱，他被挤压的胸口分泌出更多液体。

他喜欢大一号的衣服。

掩盖羞耻的秘密。

“你没事吧？我看比赛一结束你就走了。门还开……”

Sebastian慌张地用胳膊挡住胸口，Lance推门进了房车。

“你衣服怎么湿了？”年轻人眨了眨眼。

“水…水洒了。”Sebastian心虚地转了过去。

“我看比赛一结束你就走了。”Lance往里走了两步，停在Sebastian身后。“不舒服吗？”

“我…我只是…有点感冒。”Sebastian撒了个谎。

“感冒？”

Lance拧着Sebastian的肩膀把人转过来，手背贴了贴额头的温度，“吃药了吗？”

“我没事。”Sebastian捂着胸口的胳膊更紧了。

“这车里怎么一股奶味儿？”Lance吸了吸鼻子，皱起眉。

“不是我！”Sebastian慌张地往后退了一步，胸口一下子涌出更多白色液体，他清楚地感觉到挡在胸前的胳膊被浸湿。

“什么不是你？”Lance被Sebastian过激的反应吓了一跳，德国人的脸颊有些红。“你胳膊一直举着不累吗？”

“不累…我要休息了。”Sebastian鼓起勇气重新看向Lance，四目相对的瞬间又慌张地移开了目光。

“你怎么了？”Lance明显感觉到不对劲。

“我要睡觉了。”Sebastian的胸口越来越疼，转过身向床上走去。

Lance眯着眼睛打量着Sebastian单薄的背影，几步上前拉住了德国人的T恤后领，谁成想T恤太过破旧，质量不值一提，嘶啦一声破了个大口子，露出Sebastian光裸的背部。

Sebastian显然也没想到事情变成这样，焦急地转过身防止Lance看见他的后背，可这样一来他的胸口就彻底暴露在了未来队友面前。

Lance为眼前的景象震惊地睁大了眼睛，白色的T恤堪堪挂在身上，Sebastian的胸比正常男人大多了，可又比他见过的模特小很多，不同于运动员健壮的身材，两团沉甸甸的软肉堆在胸前，薄薄的T恤几乎透明，纯棉的布料透着乳头的粉色。

他情不自禁地伸手，却在指尖触碰的瞬间收获一声变了调的呻吟。Sebastian缩着身体向后退了一步，看着他的眼睛恐惧又委屈。

“你…”Lance一时不知道说什么好。

“别告诉别人。”Sebastian的声音里带着哀求。

“还有谁知道？”Lance闭了闭眼，尽量不去看那块诱人的地方，这着实有些奇怪，如果面前是个姑娘，他理所当然脱下外套为她披好。可Sebastian是个男人，自己也是个男人，此时心虚地移开视线算什么？

“没别人了…”颤抖的声线让人心疼，Sebastian的灰蓝色眼睛里蒙着雾气。“求你。我不是故意的…我…我控制不住…”

这当然控制不住，Lance听着德国人委屈的辩白只觉得心脏抽痛，他看向Sebastian的眼睛，那里凝着水光，仿佛下一秒就要落下泪水，是个男人见了都要心软。

“多久……”

开门声再一次响起，Lance本能地将Sebastian推到里面的床上，拉好隔断的帘子，自己站在外面迎接不速之客。

来人让他意外。

很明显Lewis Hamilton不应该出现在这里，当然，Lance Stroll或许也不应该。因此二人看向彼此的目光都带着一丝惊讶。

“Seb…”   
“他不在。”

Lewis挑了挑眉。“他告诉你他不在？”

Lance没明白。

这里的奶味儿过于浓郁，Lewis坐在自己房车里都能闻到。不过这没什么稀奇，他带着早就准备好的“必备工具”上了Sebastian的房车。作为F1历史上共享领奖台最多的一对，他当然知道Sebastian的特殊体质。不过Lewis保留了大英帝国的绅士风度，除了帮着Sebastian使用吸奶器把多余的奶水吸出来，他尽量不多碰他一下。

Lewis也并非什么圣人，换作是你，又香又软的Sebastian靠在怀里，迷迷糊糊地来回磨蹭，怎么可能没有反应？

偶尔Sebastian不再经受涨奶的折磨，精疲力尽，总会缠着Lewis一起睡一会儿，整个身体软软地贴在英国人身上，发出舒服的哼唧声。

不过现下，这里这么浓的奶味儿，Lance Stroll却镇定地站在这里，还拉着背后的帘子……

Lewis打量了一圈整个房车，Sebastian的外套还搭在沙发上。显然，显然Lance在帮着Sebastian隐瞒秘密。

只不过…

Lewis拿出手机开始打字。  
【他和你说什么了？】

Lance不太明白为什么要打字，不过他照做了。  
【什么？】

【他是不是告诉你，让你不要告诉别人。】

Lance看着Lewis举到自己面前的手机屏幕一时不知道说什么。

【还说只有你一个人知道。】

确实是这样。

【然后还求你，说他控制不住自己。】

Lance怀疑Lewis一直趴在车外面偷听他们的谈话。【你在外面待了多久？？？】

Lewis看着Lance打出的三个问号配上纠结的眉毛只觉得好笑。【这些话。他和我也说过。】

这下Lance的眉毛紧紧锁在一起。  
【你知道多久了？】

【知道五六年了，不过真正过来帮他解决不过两年。】

【什么叫真正解决？】

【以前我还只是猜想，不过现在，我猜所有人都知道，而且还都心甘情愿地帮他隐瞒秘密。】

Lance心下了然，这一套说辞不知说给过多少人听，他们这群愚蠢的男人还以为自己是最特殊的那一个。不过也难怪，谁能抵抗Sebastian那双美丽的眼睛呢？

被欺骗的怒火在年轻人的心里燃烧，他转过身将帘子拉开，Sebastian正抱着被子缩在床角。

“怎么了？”德国人看起来无辜又可怜，胸口埋在被子下面，白T恤已经掉到了肘弯。

“没别人知道是吧。”Lance走到床边，给身后的Lewis让了个位置。

Sebastian咬着唇打量着两位不速之客，半晌，又放开粉嫩的唇瓣，听起来虚弱又无力，“是我的错吗？”

Lance有些想笑，这又在演哪一出？一旁的Lewis靠在墙上，沉默地看着Sebastian。

Sebastian大声地辩驳，“你们又不会正在比赛的时候……”说到这儿声音又小了很多，“那里涨起来…”

“那你也不该骗我们。”Lewis把手里的吸奶器扔了过去。“以后你自己来吧。”

“别离开我…”Sebastian慌张地从床上爬起来，伸手拽住Lewis的袖口，匆忙之下那件被撕碎的T恤彻底滑了下去，露出一半粉色的乳头。

“Well，看来我是多余的。”Lance叹了口气，转身打算离开。

谁成想Sebastian另一只手又拽上了他的衣袖。

Lewis和Lance对视一眼。有时候男人之间的默契就是这么奇妙，下一秒两个人一左一右将Sebastian推倒在床上。德国人顺从地在床上躺好，目光兴奋地在两个人之间看来看去。Lewis很少碰他，那种“碰”，Sebastian曾经暗示过无数次，用他柔软的胸部去磨蹭英国人的手掌，但是Lewis每次都无动于衷，意志坚定地用吸奶器帮他解决问题。他快要受够了。

要知道，当初在红牛有Mark Webber为他排忧解难，他早早就看出来Mark对他有特殊的占有欲，于是故意和其他人搂搂抱抱勾肩搭背，甚至有时一边挑衅地看着Mark，一边故意发出舒服的呻吟。果然，没过多久，Mark再也忍受不了，将他按在更衣室要了一次。在那以后，厕所隔间，发布会后，甚至Multi 21的时候，只要他抱着Mark，轻轻磨蹭，他亲爱的队友就算再生气也会帮他揉出来，只不过有时候带着怒气的揉捏有些疼罢了。

再后来，Heikki成了他的体能师。要知道Mark不可能随时随地在他身边，可Sebastian一个人有时候也很难受，这样一来和他签了合同的Heikki几乎成了生活必需品，Sebastian挑来挑去还是看中了Heikki那张英俊的脸还有完美的身材。他们可以随时随地解决问题。他的芬兰体能师在床上永远占据绝对主导地位，赛程过于密集的时候他们总抽空在酒店来一场放松性爱。Heikki喜欢绑着他做，他也喜欢这种感觉，只剩下纯粹的服从和享受。Heikki的手比他大多了，轻轻松松就能握住一边，而且那种按摩的力道让Sebastian十分舒服，常常哼唧着射出来。

哦对了，怎么能忘记Jenson？他们的关系算是各取所需。每个人带给Sebastian的感觉都不一样，Jenson更温柔，也更让他欲罢不能。他猜是因为对方交过很多女朋友，不然揉捏他胸部的手法怎么那么熟练，轻轻松松就让他哭着达到了高潮，还伴随着一些羞耻的荤话，比如什么“你这具身体活该被操。”，又或者“不喂孩子可惜了。”

再后来他加入了法拉利，Kimi比较难搞，因为第一天对方就告诉他空气里的奶味儿太恶心了。不过Sebastian有耐心。那天他趁着Kimi开party，提前偷偷溜进了芬兰人的酒店房间，洗了澡，穿走了Kimi的浴袍，然后装模作样地躺在Kimi的床上，把浴袍的领口开得大大的，露出一半胸口，侧躺着，挤出一道不深不浅的沟，闭着眼等待队友回来。后面的事情理所应当，喝醉了的Kimi就这么迷迷糊糊被他骗上了床，第二天醒来Sebastian一副吃亏了的样子抱着被子缩在床角，惊慌地看着Kimi，泪水胡乱地挂在脸上，看起来要多可怜有多可怜。

与此同时他又和Toto厮混在了一起。Toto看起来很严肃，实际上私下里还是温柔的，尤其是对Sebastian。那天他得知Toto搬到了他家附近，当天晚上就邀请梅赛德斯领队来自己家吃饭。他提前喝了瓶红酒，又在Toto来的时候开了瓶新的。他们随意聊了些什么，那不重要，Sebastian很会聊天，变着法儿哄男人开心，等到天色已晚，Toto说要离开，他也不拦着。只不过站起来时一个踉跄扑在对方怀里，脸颊潮红，嘟囔着好晕。Toto很有绅士风度地扶他到了床上，他装作半晕半醒的样子将男人拉上床，扯着领口喊着好热。

相比之下小年轻什么的就更容易了，提前给Charles发了短信约着一起运动。故意在年轻的队友面前跳绳，他知道他动起来胸部一晃一晃的，好多人看着移不开眼，Charles也不例外，盯着他柔软的胸脯甚至被花样跳绳绊了个趔趄。Sebastian又故意在停下的时候难耐地呻吟，捂着胸口凑到Charles身边不好意思地问能不能借他一件大一号的衣服穿，咬着唇说自己那里磨起来好疼。本性善良的Charles本着男人应该有的体贴立刻带着Sebastian回了自己在法拉利Motorhome的房间，却没成想德国人一进门直接面对着他脱下了上衣，被磨得通红的乳头随着穿衣服的动作甚至颤了颤。

Mick在Sebastian心里一直是个孩子。

纽博格林一场大雨浇灭了年轻人在F1的首秀，回了酒店他不放心便去看望Mick。Sebastian拎着打包好的糕点敲了门，前来开门的Mick刚洗完澡，下半身围着浴巾。视线落到滴着水珠的腹肌上，Sebastian清楚地感受到胸口不受控制地涌出了一小股液体。Mick问他买了牛奶吗，他红着脸抓紧了外套。

说到底Schumacher这个姓氏在他心里总有着不一样的地位，往日里那些欲擒故纵精心设计没了踪影，他有些害怕真的被发现，胡乱把糕点塞到对方手里就要离开，却被拉住，男孩关上了门，锁上搭扣，把他困在怀里，鼻子凑到颈侧深吸了口气，说他闻起来好香。奶水一股一股地往外流着，Sebastian不敢动，他们离得太近了，近到Sebastian的胸部和年轻人紧紧贴在一起。他已经没有多余的精力去想Mick会不会感受到他比正常男人大上很多的胸脯，后穴里淌出的湿答答的液体让他难堪地咬住下唇。

他问他在紧张什么。Sebastian视线越过Mick，躲闪着看向卧室，男孩却膝盖向前一顶分开他的双腿。

“原来你上面和下面都湿了。”

“这就湿了？”

思绪拉回现实，Sebastian几乎一丝不挂地被摁在床上，两位不速之客体贴地为他留了条内裤。

“好好表现，一会儿对你温柔些。”Lance摸了摸Sebastian的头发，凑上去轻吻对方的脸颊，左手抚摸上右边的胸部，拇指轻轻地在粉色的乳晕周围打转，Sebastian向后缩了下，撞进Lewis的怀里，英国人从身后用手掌覆盖住另一边的胸口，拇指和食指揉捏着已经涨起的乳头。

Sebastian的喘息越来越急促，向前也不是向后也不是，偏过头和Lance接吻，发出唔嗯的呻吟。年轻人专心地吻着Sebastian，放过了涨起的胸部，Lewis接替过来，两边同时揉捏起来。没多会儿，几滴白色的液体溢出了Sebastian本就鼓涨的胸部，他微蹙起眉，红润的嘴唇无意识地张着，Lance强势地吻着他，夺走所有的氧气。

Lewis不满地在Sebastian的乳头上掐了一把，换来德国人一声哀叫，彻底软了腰，无力地靠在Lewis身上。Lance这才恋恋不舍地分开，扯过一边的枕头垫在Sebastian的屁股下面，Lewis配合地拽下德国人的内裤，这样一来，Sebastian相当于大开双腿半躺在他面前。

Lance环顾四周没找到能当润滑剂的东西，索性抹了把Sebastian胸口溢出的奶水充当润滑，指尖刚探到穴口，Sebastian就夹紧了腿不让再深入。Lewis见状狠狠拧了把右边的乳头，Sebastian哭叫一声，松开了夹紧的双腿。

之前分泌的奶水不太够，Lance只好不耐烦地等着，“车上有什么能当润滑剂的吗？”

Sebastian半眯着眼睛慢慢摇了摇头，Lewis倒是发话了，“冰箱里应该有奶油雪糕。”

Sebastian惊恐地睁大眼睛挣扎着想拦住Lance前往冰箱的脚步，却被Lewis拽回来禁锢在怀里。

“你要是再跑……”

他拿出手机，自己退出摄像头范围，咔擦一声对着Sebastian一丝不挂的身体拍了张照。

“明天这就是头条。”

Sebastian挣扎着想去抢Lewis的手机，Lance拎着雪糕回来了，“怎么不听话呢？”说着，将雪糕送到Sebastian的嘴边，“凉，舔化了你也好受一点。”

于是Sebastian伸出舌尖，轻轻碰了下顶部的奶油，舌头又缩了回去。后知后觉地舔舐起来，一口一口，乳白色的奶油粘在嘴边。这样一想还是蛮舒服的，什么也不用做，还有人喂他雪糕吃。

“算了，别用雪糕了。”Lewis忽然改了主意，“奶油一会儿他自己弄不干净。”说着，他和Lance交换了位置。

Sebastian倒不在乎那么多，有人喂他吃雪糕就可以了。

Lance在后面支撑着Sebastian，看着德国人餍足地抿着雪糕上的奶油只觉得诱人，再说他从小到大都是别人拿着雪糕喂他，哪有他拿雪糕喂别人的稀罕事，一时间少爷的脾气也上来了，咬下一口奶油自顾自地吃了下去。

Sebastian还等着下一口，偏过头只见Lance独自享受着原本属于他的奶油雪糕。心下不满，却被Lewis忽地伸进的食指激得叫了出来，奶水从饱满的胸部流了出来，淌到床上。

Lewis意味不明地哼笑了声，另一只手抹了把被奶水浸湿的乳晕，随意涂在Sebastian红润的嘴唇上。

没了奶油雪糕，唇瓣上浓郁的奶味儿促使Sebastian伸出舌头舔了口自己的奶水。

好甜。

Lewis蘸了更多奶水继续扩张，Sebastian懊恼地呜咽了声，只好自己抚摸上自己柔软的胸脯，轻柔地按压着，想挤出更多奶水。

Lance看着Sebastian自渎的动作，将手上几乎化了的雪糕抹在怀里人的乳头上，像鲜奶布丁蘸上最后一层糖霜，送到了Sebastian嘴边。

Sebastian食髓知味地咬着雪糕，羞耻感使得身下涌出更多湿热的液体，方便了Lewis扩张。后穴恋恋不舍地搅着手指，英国人不小心触碰到了某个地方，Sebastian哭叫一声绞紧了体内的异物，小口抽着气。Lewis反而坏心地往后每一下都戳在敏感点上，窒息的快感让Sebastian胡乱扭动着身体，Lance从身后固定住他，雪糕就这么掉到了地上，溵出一小块融化的白色奶油。

Sebastian的胸部涨得难受，Lance打圈按摩着丰满的胸脯，Lewis在身下的动作越来越快，Sebastian的大脑一片空白，大口地喘息，汗水浸湿了金发，灰蓝色的眼睛蒙上雾气，失神又空洞。奶水一股接一股地往外涌着，打湿了Lance的手指， 他的乳头疼痛又麻木，随着年轻人越来越重的揉捏，酥麻感遍布全身，空气里的奶味厚重甜腻，Lewis的手指重重地摁在了他的敏感点上，Sebastian无助地摇着头，胸部一颤一颤的，乳头也变成了深红色，像熟透的果实。白色的液体又一次喷薄而出，溅在了Sebastian的大腿上，终于，他再也流不出更多奶水，软软地瘫倒在Lance的身上。

Lewis和Lance回了各自的房车洗了澡，再回来的时候Sebastian已经几乎睡着，半趴在床上，空气里还是浓浓的奶味儿。

“吃吗？”Lewis递给Lance一根雪糕，自己也打开了一个。“我车上的，植物奶油，只有这种。”

Lance并不介意，撕开包装纸吃了起来，“要不要帮他清理一下？”

“等他醒了再说吧。”Lewis坐在了床边。

Lance也坐了下来，一时间两个人看着隔断的帘子沉默地吃着雪糕。天有些黑，围场里的路灯亮了，每家车队各自忙活着，准备明天的正赛。

“我还挺喜欢他的。”

Lance看着窗外，忽然开口。

Lewis偏过头看了眼Lance。

“他对我笑的时候，我总觉得…”  
“就算是他想要天上的星星，我也愿意去摘。”  
年轻人笑着又咬了口奶油。

Lewis没这些理想主义的想法，他最多也就想过，或许他们都退役之后，一起买个房子，Sebastian养养小动物，他专心于自己的时尚品牌。想念围场了回来转转，剩下的时间就过普通人的生活。

“他要是个姑娘，或许我会娶他回家。”Lance回过头看了眼趴在床上睡得昏昏沉沉的Sebastian。“生个孩子什么的  
，我一直觉得眼睛要是像他，会很漂亮。”

Lewis也回过头望着Sebastian，男人睡得。很不安稳，眉头紧蹙着，身体发着抖，他把一边的被子拽了过来，盖在Sebastian的身上。

“不过现在能成为队友我已经知足了。”Lance咬下最后一口雪糕，叼着雪糕棍。

“明年好好对他。”Lewis微笑了下。

“我会的。”

Lance看着窗外的夜幕，今晚的星星格外明亮。

—————天啊我干了什么—————

**Author's Note:**

> 温馨提示：  
> 一个虐点：大家都喜欢睡Seb，觉得他这体质挺神奇的，好玩儿。
> 
> 但是没人真正爱他。
> 
> 另外：  
> 虽然并没有插入式XO，但是直接写奶已经是我的极限了。我一般都很文艺的。
> 
> 完了。我成了小黄了。我不再是小宋了。


End file.
